Current portable electronic devices, such as, for example, smartphones and media players, provide a variety of means for audio playback to the user. For example, some devices include integrated speakers. In addition, or alternatively to, many portable electronic devices generally include audio output jack(s) for allowing a user to receive audio playback by way of headphones (also referred to herein as “earphones”) coupled to the audio output jack(s). Accordingly, a user may have a telephone conversation or listen to music by way of headphones coupled to the portable electronic device.
The use of headphones with portable electronic devices may provide numerous benefits and convenience. For example, during an active phone call, headphones may protect the user from radio emissions and, in the event the user is engaged in an activity, such as operating a motor vehicle, headphones further allow the user to drive safely by precluding the need to hold the electronic device to the user's ear while using the electronic device. Similarly, when listening to music, watching a video or playing a game, headphones may generally provide a user with improved audio quality and a sense of privacy.
The use of headphones with portable electronic devices may be cumbersome and a form of frustration for some users, as described in greater detail herein. As generally understood, headphones include a cable portion having a plug at one end (for insertion into female audio jack of the device) and earphones or earbuds (for in-ear type headphone) at the other end. A predetermined length of the cable may not always be optimal or ideal for all users. In some cases, for example, the cable may be much longer than required by a user, and, as such, the user may attempt to manually reduce the length of the cable by winding some portion of the cable around the electronic device. However, winding of the cable around the electronic device may create stress on wires inside the cable and lead to damage. Additionally, the wound cable may interfere with the user's ability to interact with the device.
In addition, when the headphones are not in use and are disconnected from the device, storage of the headphones may be an issue. For example, a user may store the headphones in their pocket or purse or, if in a vehicle, a user may place the headphones in a cup holder or storage bin(s) in the center console or side door of the vehicle. However, the headphones may be loosely stored, such that the cable may become entangled upon itself. As such, in the event that the user wishes to use the headphones, the user is required to manually untangle the headphones, which can be inconvenient and, in certain situations, may be dangerous and pose a serious risk to the user's safety (e.g. if the user attempts to untangle the headphones while operating a motor vehicle). Accordingly, the storage and management of headphones, as well as other cable-based accessories, for a portable electronic device can be tedious and frustrating for a user.